Twilight Sparkle (Sci Twi)
Twilight Sparkle ''' (also known as '''Sci Twi) is the human counterpart of Twilight Sparkle and one of the main characters in the My Little Pony: Equestria Girls movie franchise. She makes her first appearance in the third film, My Little Pony Equestria Girls - Friendship Games. She is the love interest of Flash Sentry and Timber Spruce. Friendship Games Twilight Sparkle of the human world is rather different in many ways from the Twilight from the alternate world, Equestria. Twilight goes to school at Crystal Prep, a private school. Similar to her alternate counterpart, Twilight isn't very good at making friends, but also has a hard time as everyone at Crystal Prep is serious and don't focus on friendship, her only friends are her beloved dog, Spike, older brother, Shining Armour and Vice Princple Cadence. However, secretly she has began to notice the magical activity in the human world and is investigating the cause, coming to realize the source of the newfound magic is coming from Cantorlot High School. Legend of Everfree Twilight and her friends are going on a trip to Camp Everfree alongside her new classmates, since she transferred to Cantorlot High. However, Twilight has secretly been having nightmares regarding her evil alter-ego, Midnight Sparkle, afraid the evil is still inside of her. She keeps her nightmares a secret from her friends, but only Spike is aware of the truth and tries to reassure Twilight of her worries. While she tries to enjoy herself at Camp Everfree, including developing feelings towards Timber Spruce, Twilight along with her friends have discovered their have developed their own magical powers and noticed that strange happening are occurring at the camp. Twilight believes that she is somehow responsible, believing her evil alter-ego, Midnight Sparkle is trying to break free and tries to keep her distance, afraid she may hurt someone. Twilight later decides to return home, believing everyone will be safer, but Sunset soon discovers the truth and assures Twilight, convincing her to return to the camp. Relationships Timber Spruce Upon arriving at Camp Everfree, Twilight soon found herself developing romantic feelings toward Timber Spruce the moment they first saw each other. They soon discovered they had a lot in common and she enjoys his sense of humour. Twilight's feelings for him soon became quite obvious amongst her friends and begin to tease her about her feelings for him. However, in “Unsolved Selfie Mysteries”, She became annoyed and angry at Timber for using her as a shield. Flash Sentry Twilight soon met Flash Sentry, soon after arriving at Cantorlot High, but he had mistaken her as her alternate counterpart. In the fourth movie, Legend of Everfree, Flash and Sci Twi didn‘t have much interaction with each other due to Twilight to hanging out with Timber. In “Twilight Sparkle’s Science Fair Sparks” however, Twilight and flash do harbor feelings for each other, with Twilight has considered Flash more than a friend and Flash telling Twilight that he thinks she perfect, thus the two share a dance at the end of the story. Gallery Timber Spruce & Sci-Twi (1).jpg Timber Spruce & Sci-Twi (2).jpg Timber Spruce & Sci-Twi (3).jpg Timber Spruce & Sci-Twi (4).jpg Timber Spruce & Sci-Twi (42).jpg Timber Spruce & Sci-Twi (41).jpg Timber Spruce & Sci-Twi (40).jpg Timber Spruce & Sci-Twi (39).jpg Timber Spruce & Sci-Twi (38).jpg Timber Spruce & Sci-Twi (37).jpg Timber Spruce & Sci-Twi (36).jpg Timber Spruce & Sci-Twi (35).jpg Timber Spruce & Sci-Twi (34).jpg Timber Spruce & Sci-Twi (33).jpg Timber Spruce & Sci-Twi (32).jpg Timber Spruce & Sci-Twi (31).jpg Timber Spruce & Sci-Twi (30).jpg Timber Spruce & Sci-Twi (29).jpg Timber Spruce & Sci-Twi (28).jpg Timber Spruce & Sci-Twi (27).jpg Timber Spruce & Sci-Twi (26).jpg Timber Spruce & Sci-Twi (25).jpg Timber Spruce & Sci-Twi (24).jpg Timber Spruce & Sci-Twi (23).jpg Timber Spruce & Sci-Twi (22).jpg Timber Spruce & Sci-Twi (21).jpg Timber Spruce & Sci-Twi (20).jpg Timber Spruce & Sci-Twi (19).jpg Timber Spruce & Sci-Twi (18).jpg Timber Spruce & Sci-Twi (17).jpg Timber Spruce & Sci-Twi (16).jpg Timber Spruce & Sci-Twi (15).jpg Timber Spruce & Sci-Twi (14).jpg Timber Spruce & Sci-Twi (13).jpg Timber Spruce & Sci-Twi (12).jpg Timber Spruce & Sci-Twi (11).jpg Timber Spruce & Sci-Twi (10).jpg Timber Spruce & Sci-Twi (9).jpg Timber Spruce & Sci-Twi (8).jpg Timber Spruce & Sci-Twi (7).jpg Timber Spruce & Sci-Twi (6).jpg Timber Spruce & Sci-Twi (5).jpg Twilight Sparkle smiles and blushes at Timber Spruce EGDS7.png Twilight Sparkle and Timber Spruce looking starstruck EGDS7.png Twilight admires the fireflies; Timber looks at Twilight EGDS7.png External Links *Twilight Sparkle (Sci-Twi) - My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - Wikia Category:Female Love Interest Category:Animated Love Interest Category:Movie Love Interest Category:Singing Love Interests Category:Teenage Love Interest Category:Love at First Sight Category:Genius Love Interest Category:My Little Pony Love Interests Category:Humans Category:Love Interests in Sequels